Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker
by Schlaf
Summary: Tanaka, tolong ketidakpekaannya diturunkan sedikit. Lihat sekelilingmu, banyak mata yang ngarep dinotis sama kamu. —Tanaka harem. Drabble/ficlet collection. / on hold
1. Hinata Shouyou

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** milik **Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **01\. Ekspresi favorit Hinata Shouyou**

" _YOSHAAA_!"

Seruan Tanaka menggelegar ke segala penjuru gedung olahraga SMA Karasuno ketika _spike_ -nya berhasil dengan sukses. Matanya membara dan dia tampak puas dengan pukulannya. Meski pun ini hanyalah latihan yang dijalani setiap hari, Tanaka selalu memberikan performa terbaiknya.

Tsukishima yang berada di pojokan berdecih kesal. "Berisik." tegur Tsukishima. "Kita ini cuma sedang latihan seperti biasa. Nggak usah ribut, dong."

Mendengar komentar Tsukishima, Tanaka mencibir. Tanaka sudah siap ingin melempar ejekan kepada Tsukishima, namun suara lain keburu bicara.

"Tanaka-san, hebat!" Hinata memekik dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia memang paling semangat kalau sudah urusan memukul bola. Sambil melihat Tanaka dengan mata berbinar, dia kemudian memasang ekspresi semangat serta senyum tertantang di wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah!" lanjut Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kageyama. "Aku juga tidak mau kalah! Kageyama, berikan aku _toss_!"

"Ya!" seru Kageyama. _Setter_ jenius yang satu itu langsung melempar bola dan melakukan _toss_ kepada Hinata. Sementara Hinata (yang melakukan _minus tempo_ ) sudah berada di udara, siap memukul bola. Kemudian–

 _Bam!_

Suara bola menyentuh lantai dengan keras terdengar. Hinata dan Kageyama memasang senyum puas. Dari pinggir lapangan, Tanaka ikut menyengir puas. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung ikut menyengir sambil bersusah payah (dan nyaris gagal) menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Mau bagaimana lagi, wajah puas Tanaka adalah ekspresi favorit Hinata. Wajar 'kan kalau dia malu?

* * *

 **a/n** –halo, saya baru pertama kali masuk fandom haikyuu! ... dan saya dateng-dateng bawa harem!tanaka. habisnya tanaka itu salah satu karakter yang berkesan bagi saya dalam fandom ini (meskipun perannya lebih kayak pencair suasana, ya ...). karena itu saya bikin fict ini. saya **open request** karakter mana yang mau dibikin selanjutnya, asal tetep di- **pair dengan Tanaka**. muehehe, kayaknya itu _you don't say_ banget ya?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya,

–Schlaf


	2. Tsukishima Kei

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **02\. Tsukishima Kei menginginkan ciuman (** request dari **Betelgeuse Bellatrix)**

"Tsukishima, _nice block_!" seru para anggota Klub Voli Putra SMA Karasuno nyaris di saat yang bersamaan begitu melihat Tsukishima berhasil memblok _spike_ dari lawan latih tanding mereka, SMA Nekoma.

Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang paling hiperaktif langsung memukul punggung Tsukishima main-main sambil menyengir dan tertawa. Tsukishima, dengan gayanya yang biasa, berkata, "Hentikan."

"Tsukishima banget!" Tanaka berseru sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sebagai kakak kelas yang baik dan murah hati," lanjut Tanaka sementara Tsukishima menambahkan dalam hati, _Padahal aslinya kagak_. "Aku akan membelikanmu es krim setelah ini sebagai hadiah karena performamu hari ini sangat bagus!" Tanaka menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Telinga Tsukishima tampak bereaksi mendengarnya.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Tsukishima dan pemuda itu langsung berkata, "Aku nggak mau es krim."

Tanaka menatapnya kebingungan. "Terus ... maunya apa, dong?"

Tsukishima menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dengan gaya sengak, dia menundukkan sedikit badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tanaka.

"Aku maunya ciuman dari Tanaka-san." Tsukishima mengatakannya dengan berani.

(Setelahnya, permainan para anggota SMA Karasuno mendadak berubah ganas, dengan anggota-anggotanya memelototi Tsukishima setiap beberapa menit sekali. SMA Nekoma kalah telak.)

* * *

 **Next :** Sugawara Koushi


	3. Sugawara Koushi

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **03\. Sugawara Koushi pergerakannya mulus**

Sebagai kakak kelas yang baik (terutama karena dia sebentar lagi lulus), Sugawara Koushi senang membantu para adik kelasnya dan membimbing mereka. Salah satunya adalah Tanaka yang cerewet serta cukup aktif (baik di klub mau pun mengajak orang berkelahi). Alhasil, terjadilah banyak interaksi di antara mereka.

Misalnya, waktu Tanaka niat menghajar orang.

"SINI KALIAN!"

"Tanaka-san, stoooppp! Sini balik latihan lagi ... Ah, maafkan dia, ya, dia memang agak temperamen ..." Sugawara pasang senyum manis, kemudian membawa Tanaka kembali ke gedung olahraga sambil menggandeng tangan adik kelasnya itu.

Atau waktu Tanaka kehausan.

"Tanaka-san, mau minum?" Sugawara dengan baik hati menawarkan botol minuman yang sudah tinggal setengah (setengah lagi sudah dia minum) kepada Tanaka. Tanaka langsung menggumamkan terima kasih dan menerima botol tersebut kemudian menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

... Ya, Sugawara memang kakak kelas yang baik, tapi siapa sangka dia bisa PDKT semulus itu?

(Sugawara Koushi tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depan para anggota Tim Voli Karasuno. Sengak sedikit boleh, dong?)

* * *

 **Next :** Bokuto Ketaro


	4. Bokuto Ketaro

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **04\. Suhu panas dan Bokuto Ketaro**

Saat kamp pelatihan musim panas, ada satu saat dimana para anggota tim voli dari semua sekolah–dan semua, berarti _semua_ tanpa terkecuali–sampai-sampai para pelatih menyogok mereka dengan pernyataan, _yang menang bakal dibeliin es krim dan boleh rehat seharian._

Berkat itu, kini tim Karasuno meratapi kekalahan mereka dari Fukurodani. Untungnya Pelatih Ukai cukup baik hati untuk memberi mereka jam istirahat lebih. Dia kasihan melihat wajah penuh kesedihan mereka, dia pikir ini karena mereka terus-terusan kalah sejak hari pertama, padahal _mah_ , mereka sedih karena tidak dapat es krim.

Berkat itu pula, di sinilah Tanaka, duduk di sebelah Bokuto yang sedang asyik makan es krim. Entah kenapa, pemuda burung hantu satu itu rela membagi es krimnya dengan Tanaka. Mungkin dia mulai lelah(?). Eh, memang sudah lelah sih, ya.

"Panasss ..." keluh Tanaka sambil mengipas-ngipasi lehernya dengan tangan. Es krim yang tadi dibagi oleh Bokuto sudah habis dia makan.

"Hei hei hei! Kalau ngeluh, makin panas lho!" seru Bokuto, sebelum menyengir. "Lagian, ada yang lebih panas dari ini."

"Apa yang lebih panas?"

"Kamu."

"... Sori, _apa_?"

" _You're hotter than the temperature._ " **[1]**

Tanaka langsung ngibrit menuju para pelatih.

"PELATIIIHH! BOKUTO KAYAKNYA DEMAM!"

* * *

 **[1]** "kamu lebih panas dari temperatur," hot artinya panas atau seksi. di sini kata hot lebih cenderung ke 'seksi' sebenernya, tapi kata-nya sama dengan 'panas'. _It's a pun._

 **a/n** –duh, ini receh ga sih? Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan ya ... kalo ngga ada yg rikues lagi, maka ...

 **Next :** Oikawa Tooru


	5. Oikawa Tooru

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **05\. Oikawa Tooru cari mati di Karasuno**

Ini semua berawal setelah terdengar kabar burung bahwa Oikawa putus dengan pacarnya beberapa minggu lalu; para anggota Tim Voli Karasuno baru tahu setelah hari Jumat (yang dianggap) bersejarah bagi mereka.

Hari Jumat, seperti biasa, anggota Tim Voli Karasuno latihan hingga sore. Di sela-sela waktu, mereka diizinkan beristirahat. Pada saat itulah, hal mengejutkan terjadi.

Oikawa, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, mendadak masuk ke gedung olahraga sambil tebar senyum ganteng ala dia. Semuanya kebingungan; _ini orang napa nyasar ke sini_ , pikiran mereka nyaris sama semua. Kageyama sudah siap mewakili bertanya–secara, dia kan mantan adik kelasnya Oikawa–tapi Tanaka keburu maju sambil pasang tampang sangar.

"Ngapain kemari? Ini bukan Aoba Johsai!" tuntun Tanaka, mendelik kasar. Oikawa malah mengembangkan senyum bahagia seakan-akan dia ini anak yang baru diberi mainan yang dia inginkan. Hal yang terjadi kemudian begitu diluar dugaan.

Oikawa tiba-tiba mendekati Tanaka dan meletakkan satu tangan di pinggul Tanaka dengan intimasi yang tidak wajar. Dia tersenyum seksi dengan mata yang menatap Tanaka dalam. Kemudian dia berkata menggunakan nada rendah menggoda iman, "Tanaka-chan, kamu mau jadi milikku?"

Kalau Tanaka yang biasanya, pasti pemuda botak itu sudah menghajar wajah Oikawa; sayangnya dia terlalu syok hingga memutih. Di belakang, Sugawara dan Tsukishima tanpa sengaja meremas botol minumnya sampai airnya tumpah keluar, Yamaguchi dan para manajer cuma bisa melotot, Daichi serta para anak kelas dua terbengong-bengong, sementara duo Kageyama-Hinata sudah siap menggebok muka Oikawa menggunakan serangan kombinasi mereka, lalu–

 _Bam!_

–Oikawa beneran digebok.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Daichi-lah yang pertama sadar dan langsung berteriak "KELUAR! JANGAN KEMBALI KEMARI!" kepada Oikawa, sebelum Tsukishima dan Sugawara bisa merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap kapten Seijoh itu. Dia juga yang menendang Oikawa keluar dari gedung olahraga, secara harfiah. Kali ini seluruh anggota Tim Voli Karasuno, kecuali Tanaka yang masih syok, berkontribusi dalam penendangan Oikawa keluar gedung olahraga.

Sejak saat itu, Oikawa di- _banned_ masuk Karasuno.

(Kalau berani menampakkan batang hidungnya, Oikawa bakal langsung dihajar oleh duo Kageyama-Hinata, Tsukishima, Sugawara dan para anggota Tim Voli Karasuno yang lain.)

* * *

 **a/n** –yakin gaada yg mau rikues lagi?


	6. Satori Tendou

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** milik **Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **06\. Satori Tendou menganggap ini kencan**

Semua berawal dari basa-basi tentang _manga_ dan akhirnya berakhir jadi seperti ini. Seperti kencan.

Kencan?

Ya, kencan.

Satori Tendou menganggap jadwalnya tiap minggu ke toko buku untuk membeli _shounen jump_ adalah kencan dengan Tanaka, sebab dia menemukan Tanaka di toko buku langganannya setiap akhir pekan dan mereka akhirnya akan duduk berdua di kafe atau restoran sambil mendiskusikan _game_ atau _manga_.

"Jadi ..." Tendou berkata dengan seringainya yang biasa. "... Minggu depan, mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Tanaka menyengir. "Ada restoran yang baru buka di ujung jalan. Minggu depan ayo kita ke sana."

Tendou mengngguk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Tanaka mengangguk dan berbalik. Saat pemuda botak itu berbelok arah, Tendou membuka kamera ponselnya dan memotret Tanaka. Dia kemudian tersenyum sendiri melihat hasil potretannya. Memfoto gebetan diam-diam itu normal, kan?

Oh, ya, dia sangat tidak sabar untuk minggu depan.

* * *

 **a/n** –saya agak nge stuck bikinnya. semoga kamu ngga kecewa ya, **kim san poo**.

 **Next :** Nishinoya Yuu


	7. Nishinoya Yuu

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** milik **Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **07\. Nishinoya Yuu selalu selangkah lebih maju**

Seluruh Tim Voli Karasuno tahu kalau ada Tanaka, pasti ada Nishinoya juga. Dua-duanya sudah kayak perangko dan amplop; _nempel terus_. Belum lagi mereka suka _fanboy-ing_ kalau kalau sudah lihat Kiyoko.

Hari ini juga, mereka kelihatan pulang sambil jalan bersebelahan, padahal anggota tim lain juga ada, tapi cuma mereka yang di belakang. Apalagi mereka asyik makan _crepe_. Sudah makan enak, _gak bagi-bagi._

"Ryuu-san, icip dong!" seru Nishinoya, memandang _crepe_ dengan isi berbagai macam buah tersebut. Tanaka menoleh dan menyengir. "Kalau gitu, bagi punya Noya-san juga, dong." Tanaka berkata.

Nishinoya mengangguk. "Sip, sip," katanya, kemudian menarik tangan Tanaka yang memegang _crepe_ dengan tangannya yang bebas, lalu menggigit kecil _crepe_ milik Tanaka. Tanaka sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Nishinoya.

Anggota Tim Voli Karasuno yang melihatnya memberi ekspresi berbeda-beda, tapi yang pasti pikiran mereka sama, _mereka udah kayak pasangan kasmaran._

Nishinoya, yang menyadarinya, memasang senyum secerah matahari yang memiliki maksud, _kalah kalian semua. Ha. Gue dong, selangkah lebih maju._

Nishinoya siap kena gaplok, kayaknya.

* * *

 **Next :** Kunimi Akira


	8. Kunimi Akira

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **08\. Penyelamat Kunimi Akira**

Ah, sumpah Kunimi cuma kepingin pulang. Tuhan, dia salah apa sampai-sampai dicegat berandalan saat perjalanan pulang? Dosa apa dia? Iya, sih, dia suka membolos ekskul kadang-kadang, tapi kan tidak sering-sering amat–

"Heh, ngapain melamun!? Denger nggak sih, orang minta duit?!" seru preman itu marah, sampai-sampai air ludahnya muncrat sedikit ke wajah Kunimi.

 _Najis,_ pikir Kunimi, lalu bilang, "Maaf, nggak ada–"

"Halah, bohong–" preman itu belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebab sebuah tangan diletakkan di bahu Si Preman itu. Kesal, Si Preman berbalik sambil berseru, "Mau apa, lo?! Berlagak nyelametin nih bocah tengik?!"

"Nggak," kata penyelamat Kunimi. "tapi lu itu polusi mata." Entah ekspresi apa yang dibuat penyelamat Kunimi, tapi yang pasti, Si Preman langsung lari ketakutan. Penyelamat Kunimi cuma ketawa-ketiwi sambil teriak, "Yaaahh! Cemeeen!"

"Anu ..." panggil Kunimi pelan, membuat penyelamat Kunimi menengok memandang Kunimi. Mata Kunimi terbelalak saat menyadari siapa penyelamatnya. "Kamu ..." ucapan Kunimi terhenti sesaat. "Si Botak yang dari Karasuno, kan?!"

Si Botak–Tanaka–pasang tampang kesal. "Itu yang diingat?!"

"Eh, yah, maaf ..." ucap Kunimi. "... dan, uh, terima kasih ..."

Tanaka langsung menyengir. " _Selaw_." Tanaka berkata, lalu menyodorkan sapu tangan ke wajah Kunimi dan mulai mengelap muka Kunimi–dengan kasar, tentu saja.

"Aduh, apaan sih!" gerutu Kunimi. Tanaka mendecakkan lidah. "Ah, elah, sabar kek. Mau pulang dengan muka belepotan jigong begitu? Najis."

"AKU NGGAK BELEPOTAN JIGONG!" teriak Kunimi nista. Duh, Tuhan, dia mau mati saja rasanya ...

"Iya, iya, bercanda," kekeh Tanaka, lalu melemparkan sapu tangan itu ke tangan Kunimi setelah membersihkan wajah pemuda itu. "Tuh, simpan saja. Aku juga nggak butuh kok."

"Siapa juga yang mau simpan?!" seru Kunimi, namun Tanaka keburu pergi dari pandangan sambil ngakak.

Kunimi menundukkan kepala. Sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah–entah karena marah atau malu–dia bergumam, "Bodoh ..."

* * *

 **a/n** –maaf saja buat Kunimi nista ;;

 **Next :** Kageyama Tobio


	9. Kageyama Tobio

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** milik **Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **09\. Taktik Kageyama Tobio**

"Selanjutnya!" seru Pelatih Ukai saat sedang berlatih _spike_.

Tanaka langsung berlari ke depan. Kageyama telah bersiap dengan _toss_ -nya. Tanaka langsung melompat begitu dekat dengan _net._ Kageyama melemparkan _toss_ , dan–

– _Bam!_

"Yes!" seru Kageyama diam-diam. Dia langsung berjalan mendekati Tanaka dan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan _toss_ yang tadi, Tanaka-san? Apa sudah bagus atau masih kurang?" Kageyama bertanya, mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit menuju wajah Tanaka setiap kata meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Tanaka kira itu antusiasme, padahal aslinya Kageyama cuma mau modus.

"Eh, yah ..." Tanaka, kaget atas antusiasme dan kedekatan jarak antara dia dan Kageyama, berkata ragu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kamu turunkan lagi tinggi _toss_ -mu. Aku agak kesusahan men- _toss_ -nya tadi."

"Begitukah ..." Kageyama pura-pura murung. Duh, Tanaka tidak tega melihat adik kelasnya!

"Kalau mau, pulang nanti, gimana kalau kita latihan berdua?!" seru Tanaka. "Biar lebih cepat klop, gitu, _spike_ dan _toss_ -nya! Gimana, mau?"

"Eh, nggak apa-apa, Tanaka-san?" tanya Kageyama. "Serius?"

Tanaka mengangguk. "Serius. Pulang nanti ya. Setelah hari ini, mau latihan kapan lagi–"

"Kalau bisa, setiap hari!"

Tanaka tampak terkejut. "Lah, setiap hari bukannya agak–"

"Kalau latihan setiap hari, kita bisa sekalian berlatih agar _spike_ ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya! Makanya, ayo latihan setiap hari, Tanaka-senpai!"

Kageyama tahu saja kalau Tanaka itu manusia menyedihkan yang langsung luluh kalau dipanggi; _senpai_.

"Yah .. baiklah! Kalau kamu memaksa!" seru Tanaka sambil menyengir. "Tapi ... coba panggil _senpai_ sekali lagi."

"Tanaka-senpai!"

"Lagi!"

"Tanaka-senpai!"

Tanaka terlalu senang dipanggil _senpai_ sampai tidak sadar kalau Kageyama diam-diam bergumam, _kencan sepulang sekolah dengan Tanaka-san_.

* * *

 **Next :** Sawamura Daichi


	10. Sawamura Daichi

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** milik **Haruich** i **Furudate**

* * *

 **10\. Sawamura Daichi harus tegas**

Punya anggota yang kelakuannya bikin elus-elus dada memang susah. Harus siap bersabar, harus siap sakit kepala berkepanjangan, dan juga harus siap-siap kalau misalnya jantungan mendadak–oke, yang terakhir itu cuma hiperbola.

Tanaka, misalnya, adalah salah satu anggota yang bisa bikin rambut Daichi ubanan akibat stres. Kayak misalnya, waktu dia mau ngajak ribut sekolah lain.

"Haha! Cemen kan!"

"... TANAKAAAA!"

Daichi (sebetulnya lebih sering Sugawara) akan langsung muncul sambil pasang muka sangar, kemudian menyeret Tanaka untuk latihan. Kalau sudah begitu, Tanaka bakal kicep dan menurut saja diseret-seret. Daichi diam-diam menganggapnya lucu.

Atau pas Tanaka dapat nilai jelek saat ulangan

"Kamu tahu kalau nilai ini bisa bikin kamu nggak ikut pertandingan berikutnya? Kamu tahu, haaah?! Kenapa masih saja nilainya jelek?! _Bla bla bla_ –"

"Daichi-san, kamu nyeremin. Kayak bapakku kalau marah."

"SIAPA YANG KAMU PANGIL BAPAK, HAH!?"

Daichi kena _fatherzone_. _Kokoro_ ini sakit, lho, Tanaka.

Atau waktu Tanaka cengar-cengir padahal sudah bikin masalah.

"DIBILANGIN JANGAN BERULAH–"

"Maaf! Maaf! Sumpah aku minta maaf! Ya ampun, Daichi-san, maafin–"

"ENAK BANGET MINTA DIMAAFIN YA!"

"MAAAFFFF!"

Tanaka mukanya sudah pucat pasi. Daichi masih marah-marah, padahal aslinya, ketawa-ketiwi dalam hati melihat tampang ketakutan milik Tanaka.

"Oke, dimaafin. Tapi ..." Daichi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"T-tapi?" tanya Tanaka takut-takut.

"Tapi, kamu harus latihan tambahan. Berdua denganku biar kamu nggak lari."

Iniah, wahai para pembaca, cara modus super tegas milik seorang Sawamura Daichi.

* * *

 **Next :** Ushijima Wakatoshi


	11. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **11\. Ushijima Wakatoshi malas menanggapi orang kayak gini**

Ushijima itu adalah tipe orang yang disebut _the gentle giant_. Maka dari itu, tidak heran saat Ushijima sedang jalan-jalan, begitu melihat dompet seseorang jatuh, dia tidak akan ragu-ragu mencari orang itu untuk mengembalikan dompet tersebut. _Tapi kalau orangnya kayak gini, sih ..._

"Lu kok bisa pegang dompet gue?" Tanaka mendelik kasar dengan nada bicara penuh selidik. "Jangan-jangan ..."

"Nggak. Bukan. Salah." Ushijima langsung menyangkal, padahal Tanaka belum ngomong apa-apa. "Ini, tadi kamu jatuhin."

"Hmmm?" Tanaka masih curigaan saja, padahal dia tahu kalau dia memang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Tanaka, dengan jahatnya, berpikir untuk menjahili Ushijima sedikit. "Kok gue nggak yakin?"

"Tapi, serius–"

"Apa buktinya?"

Tipe-tipe orang begini, nih, yang pingin Ushijima malas ngomong.

"Ya, sudah kalau nggak percaya," Ushijima mengedikkan bahu dengan cuek. "Yang penting sudah dibalikin–" _Wait_. Tadi Ushijima datang dari mana ya? Lho, lhooo?

"Tunggu–" Tanaka niat mencegat Ushijima, tapi Ushijima keburu menghentikan langkah. "... Lu kenapa?"

Ushjima melirik Tanaka. "Aku nggak tahu dimana teman-temanku ..."

 _Gitu toh._ Tanaka membatin. "Tinggal telepon lewat hape. Apa susahnya?"

"Hapeku koit." Ushijima menjawab anteng. Mulut Tanaka langsung menganga mendengarnya.

Tipe-tipe anak hilang begini, nih, yang bikin Tanaka sakit kepala.

* * *

 **Next :** Kyotani Kentaro


	12. Kyotani Kentaro

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **12\. Kyotani Kentaro tidak mau mengakui perasaannya**

Kalau cinta pada pandangan pertama, tidak aneh kan kalau benci pada pandangan pertama juga ada? Kan? Kan? Seperti perasaan Kyotani, atau Kyoken alias _Mad Dog_ (ini panggilan dari Oikawa. Kyotani diam-diam mau memuntahi muka ganteng selevel Brad Pitt tersebut), pada Tanaka pastilah benci pada pandangan pertama. Namun, apa iya?

Kata Oikawa, itu namanya cinta. Kyotani tidak percaya. Alhasil Iwaizumi turun tangan, berubah dari _senpai_ galak jadi pakar cinta kw dadakan.

"Lah, itu memang cinta." kata Iwaizumi setelah mendengarkan curhatan Kyotani–tunggu, jangan disebut curhatan! Masak preman kayak Kyotani curhat? Memangnya dia cewek SMA yang lagi kasmaran? Bukan, itu bukan curhat! Bukan!

Kyotani menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Bukan. bukan cinta." Kyotani masih bebal.

Iwaizumi mengerutkan kening dan berkata, "Kamu bilang jantungmu deg-degan kalau dekat dengan dia, kamu nggak mampu menatap matanya, rasanya sesak dan malu kalau dia dekat denganmu. Kamu juga bilang kalau mukamu panas tiap kali mata kalian bertemu dan kamu juga merasa ada yang ... er, sesak dan terbakar di hatimu kalau dia kelihatan senang bersama orang lain. Kamu juga mulai memikirkan dia tanpa sadar. Itu sudah termasuk naksir lho."

"Bukan naksir. Bukan cinta." Kyotani menanggapinya kesal. Iwaizumi mulai kepingin marah-marah, jadinya.

"Kalau bukan, apa dong?" sabar, Iwaizumi, sabar ...

"Itu ... itu ..." Kyotani tampak kehilangan kata-kata. "Itu ... posesif. Ya, itu posesif. Posesif karena dia adalah rivalku dan aku nggak mau rivalku direbut orang."

Kyotani Kentaro _tsundere._

* * *

 **Next :** Lev Haiba


	13. Haiba Lev

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **13\. Haiba Lev tidak keberatan disuruh-suruh lagi**

Saat kamp musim panas, Lev pernah dimintai tolong oleh para manajer untuk mengambil gula di laci paling atas di dapur kafetaria. Lev, sebagai uhukbabudadakanuhuk junior yang baik, menuruti saja kata-kata mereka. Di sanalah dia bertemu Tanaka, yang ternyata disuruh-suruh Pelatih Ukai untuk membawakan minuman milik para pelatih ke kamar mereka. Tanaka menurut saja.

"Permisi bentar." Lev berkata, berdiri di belakang Tanaka dan menjulurkan tangannya ke laci paling atas untuk mengambil gula. Di depannya, Tanaka tengah mengambil beberapa botol minuman. Tepat saat Lev selesai mengambil sebungkus gula dan baru ingin melangkah mundur agar Tanaka bisa membalikkan badan, pemuda botak tersebut keburu berbalik duluan dan membuat tubuhnya tak sengaja oleng.

"Awas!" seru Lev, melihat Tanaka nyaris jatuh dan langsung menangkap Si Botak itu dengan melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Tanaka. Tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam pergelangan Tanaka.

Posisi mereka nyaris seperti orang yang sedang menari _ballroom_ dan wajah mereka begitu dekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan mereka dapat merasakan napas masing-masing. Lev tidak tahu dirinya kerasukan apa, namun yang pasti jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang sampai-sampai dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba, waktu terasa begitu lambat. Lev memindahkan posisi tangannya yang memegang pergelangan Tanaka munuju telapak tangan Tanaka. Perlahan-lahan, jemarinya menyelusup ke ruas-ruas jari Tanaka dan menjalinkan kedua tangan itu; mengisi ruas-ruas tersebut. Lev merasa bahwa tangan Tanaka begitu pas berada dalam genggamannya.

Perlahan, Lev mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tanaka. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi, mereka akan–

 _Tok tok!_

"A-anuuu ..." itu suara Yachi.

"Ambil gulanya sudah, belum?" kali ini suara Kiyoko. "Kami masuk, ya."

Mendengar kata 'masuk', Lev buru-buru melepaskan kedua tangannya dan berdiri tegak; membuat Tanaka terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi keras. Yachi dan Kiyoko buru-buru masuk dan melihat Tanaka sedang mengelus-elus pantatnya kesakitan. Yachi buru-buru mendekati Tanaka.

"Tanaka-san, nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yachi heboh, sementara Kiyoko memandangi Tanaka dengan saksama, mencari apa ada cedera yang fatal atau sesuatu. Tanaka cuma menggeleng dan bilang bahwa dia oke-oke saja.

"Ng, manajer Karasuno," Lev berkata kepada Kiyoko dan memberikan sebungkus gula yang diminta. "I-ini gulanya. Aku pergi dulu ..." duh, kenapa Lev jadi salah tinglah?!

"Oh, iya, makasih ..." gumam Kiyoko. "Sebaiknya kamu ke UKS. Wajahmu merah sekali."

"Er, iya," Lev menjawab singkat dan buru-buru keluar dari dapur.

Lev malu. Malu parah.

Tapi kalau disuruh-suruh dan berakhir seperti tadi lagi ... Lev tidak keberatan.

* * *

 **Next :** Kuroo Tetsuro


	14. Kuroo Tetsuro

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **14\. Kuroo Tetsuro mengajak orang-orang berfantasi**

"Aku bosan." Kuroo mengeluh, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kafetaria pada suatu malam yang panas saat kamp. "Ayo lakukan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Misalnya?" tanya Sugawara, mewakili Daichi, Bokuto, Nishinoya dan Lev yang juga ada di sana. Kuroo tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian pandangannya menemukan Tanaka yang sedang makan bersama duo sinting Karasuno, dan Kuroo mendadak menemukan pencerahan. Kuroo langsung duduk tegak sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Apa kalian punya orang yang ditaksir?" tanya Kuroo. Lima orang yang ditanya tampak ragu menjawab sesaat sampai Kuroo bilang, "Aku nggak akan tanya namanya kok," membuat mereka akhirnya mengangguk.

"Nah," Kuroo menyeringai. "Coba sekarang kalian bayangkan orang yang kalian taksir," kelimanya mengangguk paham. "dan bayangkan dia berekspresi malu-malu." Lima orang itu membuat ekspresi macam-macam. Kuroo lalu bertanya, "Menurut kalian, ekspresi malu-malunya gimana? Manis atau apa?"

"Yah ..." Nishinoya berkata. "Lucu, sih, tapi aku ngeri kalau orang kayak dia mendadak malu-malu." Empat orang lainnya mengangguk sambil membatin, _wah ada yang satu pikiran. Kira-kira dia naksir siapa ya? Semoga bukan Tanaka ..._

"Hmmm," gumam Kuroo. "kalau begitu, menurut kalian, ekspresi macam apa yang bakal dia buat setelah kalian _french kiss_?" tanyanya lagi. Terjadi jeda sesaat sebelum lima orang pemuda itu memasang tampang campuran malu dan kepingin.

"Er, wajahnya ... mungkin ... kepingin lagi? Sebagai pendominasi ..." ucap Nishinoya.

"Mukanya merah semua ... bibirnya basah ... lalu, lalu ... aakkhh!" pekik Sugawara. Jangan-jangan dia ini mesum?

"Mukanya merasa bersalah ...?" Daichi berpikiran miris, rupanya.

"Mukanya bilang 'mau lagi' tapi malu-malu." Bokuto dan Lev menjawab sambil menyeringai.

Kemudian Kuroo menyengir santai, namun matanya berkilat jahil. "Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir. Menurut kalian, wajah kayak gimana yang akan diperlihatkan taksiran kalian setelah kalian nga–"

Kuroo langsung ditimpuk sendok oleh entah siapa. Sugawara sudah memekik "KUROO CABUL!" Nishinoya dan Daichi berlagak nggak kenal Kuroo dan pindah meja. Cuma Bokuto dan Lev yang heboh sendiri.

Sayangnya, Kuroo tidak kapok. Besok dia akan menggoda kawannya dengan cara yang sama lagi.

(Setelahnya, Kuroo bertanya siapa menimpuk dia pakai sendok. Menurut Yachi, sendoknya ditimpuk dari meja duo sinting _plus_ Tanaka, tapi gadis itu tidak tahu siapa yang timpuk.)

(Kuroo harap itu bukan Tanaka. Sebab kalau iya, nanti kehidupan cintanya berakhir dengan dirinya dipandang rendah bak kucing kampung jelek o;eh taksirannya, Tanaka.)

( _Semoga bukan Tanaka! Semoga! Ya Tuhan, tolong katakan Tanaka nggak mendengar apa-apa tadi!_

–Kuroo berdoa khusyuk sekali malam itu.)


	15. Special! Tanaka Ryuunosuke

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 _Special!_ **Tanaka Ryuunosuke itu banyak yang naksir, tapi tapi tapi ...**

Populer dan banyak yang naksir itu enak? Mungkin sebagian merasa begitu, namun sisanya tidak berpikir begitu, dan Tanaka termasuk dalam kelompok sisa tersebut.

Awalnya dia tidak sadar, sampai akhirnya dia mulai menyadari satu keanehan kawan-kawannya; saling memberi tatapan dingin setiap ada anggota tim yang dekat dengan Tanaka. Dari situlah, mata Tanaka mulai jeli menangkap kode-kode yang sangat _subtle_ dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hinata dengan cara matanya berbinar saat Tanaka tampak senang, Sugawara dengan kepeduliannya, Daichi dengan ketegasannya, Nishinoya dengan kehebohannya yang klop dengan Tanaka dan masih banyak lagi. Sampai sekarang, yang masih berani menunjukkan perasaan secara terang-terangan hanya Oikawa, Bokuto dan Kuroo yang agak mesum.

Lantas, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Banyak yang naksir dia. Memilih salah satu cuma akan membuat perpecahan dan itu bukan kabar bagus. Alhasil, Tanaka menemukan satu solusi; melarikan diri dan pura-pura menutup mata dari segala yang terjadi. Lagipula, yang dia taksir itu Kiyoko, bukan mereka. Daripada Tanaka jadi PHP, mendingan dia tidak merespon saja kan? Itu bukan langkah yang salah. Tidak ada yang tersakiti ini, kan? Semuanya berada dalam kondisi percintaan yang sama; entah merasa tidak dinotis atau malah digantung.

Sudahlah, ini menyulitkan. Tanaka tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Lebih baik dia alihkan pandangan menuju pujaan hati. Kali-kali akhirnya hati Kiyoko luluh dan dia tidak digantung bak jemuran lagi.

"KIIIYOKO-SSAAAAANNN!"

* * *

 **a/n**. banyak karakter udah dapet jatah chapter, kenapa tokoh utamanya baru sekarang ya?

 **Next :** Takeda Ittetsu


	16. Takeda Ittetsu

**Our Dearest Hot-Blooded Spiker**

 **Haikyuu!** **© Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **15\. Takeda Ittetsu sedikit berharap dirinya sepuluh tahun lebih muda**

Sebagai seorang guru, bukan hal aneh jika Takeda cukup peka terhadap kondisi murid-muridnya di sekolah. Perang dingin penuh keheningan dalam Tim Voli Karasuno, dia pun tahu. Duduk perkaranya? Tanaka. Tepatnya, siapa yang dapat lebih dahulu mengisi hati _spiker_ botak satu itu.

Takeda tidak akan menyangkal bahwa Tanaka adalah persona yang menarik. Pemuda itu memang tidak sabaran dan suka heboh, namun justru itu yang membuat orang betah dengannya dan memunculkan perasaan ingin melindungi–bukan, lebih tepat dibilang menjauhkan masalah dari Tanaka. Pemuda botak itu juga cukup bisa diandalkan pada saat-saat tak terduga, baik sebagai pemain mau pun kakak kelas. Dia juga karismanya tersendiri; tak dapat didefinisikan namun terasa jelas. Tanaka sendiri, meski suka sok-sokan mengintimidasi orang, sesungguhnya orang yang baik hati, suka embantu dan rela melakukan apa saja demi yang disayanginya. Semua itu saja sudah dapat menjelaskan kenapa Tanaka begitu dicintai orang-orang di sekitarnya, baik dalam romantisme mau pun hubungan platonik.

Maka, tidak aneh ketika Tanaka sedang beristirahat di sela-sela latihan dan Takeda menceletuk,

"Coba saja aku lebih muda sepuluh tahun, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Tanaka-kun."

Sedikit, hanya sedikit kepingan dalam diri Takeda mengharapkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

 **Next :** Yachi Hitoka


End file.
